teleported to doom
by mr.jiraiya
Summary: i was just a normal guy from a normal place . before this happened. take my advice : never follow a giant frog into a pond . u cud end up somewhere else


**Teleported to doom**

**This is my first fanfic, please dont mind my typo's or mistakes and o.o.c. person...er characters**** … **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own naruto. **

**Prologue:**

_**This is definitely not the way things should be**__. man , just some time ago my life was perfect(well,not exactly that great but surely better than this) and now m here in the middle of a bloody war of these strange people . I say, 'strange' coz the people r not ordinary .they r err…gods? No not that. They r people but different. The I come 4m from the place of technology, buildings ,gizmos, automobiles etcc..not some medieval society where one even doesn't know wat a cell phone is .these people can do extraordinary things like creating water out of nowhere or bringing out a bunch of their replicas to do their bidding or lighting a fire in the atmosphere by bare hands and many things unimaginable by using their internal energy something they called 'chakra'. Now all this sounds pretty crazy , isn't it? I know , I know ,but what im saying is well… blive it or not where was i? ah yes , presently I m being held captive by some of these people(who I forgot to mention r known as 'ninjas') and interrogated for things i dont know . A reasonable person wud never ve done the things tat I ve done in the past few days. But I was never a reasonable person to begin with .. now lets begin my story…_

**Chapter 1**

**Teleported!**

_3months ago..._

Everything is blurred. i see that im running at speeds even a ike wud fall behind. wait im not just running im jumping 4m tree to tree 15 feet high. with me there r 2 other people i dont know . one a man with a scarred face and another a girl (damn!she was hot) maybe a little older than me. both were ahead of me . the girl looked back and said 'faster ! they r right behind u' i tried to speed up but all of a sudden somthing hit me and then everything turned black...

"get up u lazy asshole! get up immediately or i m going to use extra measures!' i open my eyes to see my big sis howling over me. 'so it was just a creepy dream after all' i thought just than my sis hit me . ' crap! its hurts like hell! i was awake!why did u hit me?'

'if u were u wud ve atleast responded shitface. now get up and go to ur school.' now this person is the one i ve been living with for 3 years .our parents always stayed outside town for business .it was like this everyday. except for the dream/nightmare that i had today . it felt too real . anyways shaking off the drowsiness , i woke up and went to usual classes went on. then came recess. 'hey give it back!' i said. it was my favorite snack and some fucking bullies just snacthed it 4m me . ' go to hell' said sam , the no. 1 bully of school went away without caring. things were always like that. someone took away my sumthing and ididnt (or sud i say cudnt) do didnt matter to me much those who dont know who iam , u can call me bob.i am a 18 yr old guy with no motivation in life. i had been bullied since childhood nd so didnt care aout it much. things dont end here my teachers despise me for every single thing i do. i felt that nothing worse cud happen with my life . well, u see i was wrong anyways. that day returning after another disastrous day from school i decided to take a different route to home. little did i know that was going to change my life forever. i lived in the outskirts of the town so, this route i had taken passed through jungle. i had very little sense of direction still no big deal i thought to myself . moving thru the place i soon realized that i was lost(naturally). still i went on, and as i lost all sense of hope , sumthing just moved in the place. i didnt know wat it was but it definetly had clothes on hopes arised, i followed it. 'plz stop , i need ur help ' but it wudnt stop. being crazy , i kept followin it. finally it stoped near a pond and when it trned around i saw its face . it was no human face. it was a frogs'! as i was recovering from the shock of wacthing a human size frog wearing human clothes, the second shock came when it spoke ' go away' and saying jumped into the pond . i came near he pond to watch where it went , some kind of force suddenly pulled me near the pond, i resisted but finally fell in . The part which was pulling me in was some kind of miniature whirlpool. i got sucked in all i cud remember before losing consciousness, was the frog looking at me with serious eyes...

A/N: plz review.


End file.
